


Piece of My Heart

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gives Hermann a gift for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of My Heart

Title: Piece of My Heart  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt gives Hermann a gift for Valentine's Day.

Hermann writes faster, muttering under his breath as he continues the equation he'd started hours earlier. The chalk he's using quickly wears down to a nub too small to hold. Without even looking, Hermann drops the chalk from his fingers and replaces it with a fresh piece. He is so caught up in what he is doing he doesn't even notice Newt has come back into the lab until the smaller man taps him on the shoulder.

The end of Hermann's cane comes up, jabbing Newt in the chest. Newt yelps as Hermann scowls at him. "How many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm working on a new formula, Newton?"

"I've lost count." Newt runs his fingers through his hair, making it wilder than usual. "You missed lunch and I know you're going to start feeling woozy in another half hour. Why don't you take a short break with me?"

The expression on Newt's face, hopeful and a bit worried, makes Hermann swallow whatever rude comment he has on his tongue. Hermann sighs. "Fine, but when we get back to work, you are forbidden to play any of your music for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Newt walks over to Hermann's desk. "You know what today is, right?"

"Of course I do. It's the fourteenth of February." Hermann blinks when he realizes he's completely forgotten the holiday. He didn't even buy a card. To cover up his embarrassment, he takes his time dusting the chalk dust from his hands while walking across the room.

Newt grabs a box from the desk. "I have a present for you." He opens the lid before turning to face Hermann. "I'm giving you a pizza my heart."

Hermann stares at the heart-shaped pizza in Newt's hands. He reaches out, snagging one of the pieces. "I accept." Newt's smile is almost blinding. Hermann shifts from foot to foot. "I'm afraid I didn't get you anything."

"Sure you did." He sets the box down on the desk, leans over, and whispers into Hermann's ear. With each word Newt says, Hermann feels himself growing redder until his face is burning. Newt nips Hermann's earlobe before backing away.

"Ah." Hermann's legs are trembling as he sits down in his chair. He's fairly certain someone could fry an egg on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Newton."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermann."


End file.
